It Doesn't Matter
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: (Based off of Linkin Park's 'In the End') Near the beginning, Maka and Soul's relationship was definitely less than stable. All she wants is for him to talk to her!


**A/N: Well, this used to belong to a collection I had on here, then I realized I would prefer to post them separately. Sowwie, peoples! This is based off of Linkin Park's "In the End"**

**It Doesn't Matter**

"Hey Soul..."

He didn't respond. He never does. He never listens!

"That's it." I stand up. "I'm going to Tsubaki's."

He didn't respond.

I growl.

I get up and stomp to my room, slamming the door open and allowing a loud bang to resonate through the apartment.

"You shouldn't slam the doors Maka. Neighbors'll get mad."

I growl again and let out and irritated screech. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Inside voices." He said with his lazy voice.

That lazy son of a-

"I'M DONE! I'M DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT!" I scream. I grab a suitcase that Soul and I generally use for missions that take us away from home and begin to throw my stuff in, not caring what I grab, just as long as I get out of here.

"Maka, keep your voice down, we don't want someone filing a complaint."

I scream again, and I can feel my eyes burning. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

I close my bag, just barely getting it to close and storm out of my room. I grab my coat and ull it on in a hurry, not even buttoning it, and I grab my keys before realizing I won't need them anymore and putting them back on the table.

"Maka, where are you going?"

"AWAY FROM YOU!" I turn to him and glare at him, baring my teeth. "YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT MOCK ME, IGNORE ME AND PATRONIZE ME SINCE WE BECAME PARTNERS! WE BECAME PARTNERS 78 SOULS AGO, AND YOU STILL DON'T RESPECT ME! I'M SICK OF YOUR CONDESCENDING ATTITUDE!"

"What do you want from me, Maka?" He asks dismissively. He obviously doesn't care that his meister is about to walk out on him.

"I JUST WANT YOU TO TRY TO TALK TO ME OR SOMETHING! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET CLOSE TO YOU SINCE FOREVER AND ALL YOU DO IS MAKE A CRUDE COMMENT AND CONTINUE TO IGNORE ME!" I choke on a sob. Partners are supposed to be close. They're supposed to have the closest bond next to soul-mates. We are supposed to be connected by the soul and I can't even have a whole conversation with this guy. I couldn't be farther from friends with him. We're strangers, and yet we have to rely on each other and put our life in the other's hand! How am I able to trust someone who treats me so badly?

I stare at him for a while, while he digests my words. He looks up at me and his crimson eyes knock the breath out of me. They're filled with a burning anger... or is that frustration? At me?

"What do you expect me to do? I come here to Death City for the first time in my life, and all of a sudden, there's this beautiful, smart, and amazing girl asking me to be her partner. I, as a guy, am supposed to be cocky and confident and act like I have the world figured out. I really don't, I am scared to shit half the time, because after we fought that first kishin, I've been expecting something like that to pop out of nowhere. On top of that, this girl has all this training and bravery and knowledge in her ledger, and all I have is an ear for music and the ability to turn into a tool for her. I'm nothing compared to her. She's way out of my league and she doesn't even know it. If anything, she thinks that I'm out of _her_ league!" I stare at him, my mouth open slightly in shock. "Not is she just talented and fucking AWESOME, but she's also sexy as fuck and ignorant as hell! Every time I try to place a move, she just blinks and shrugs it off and she doesn't get it! She doesn't understand how freaking _lucky_ I am to have a meister like her, complete with smarts and compassion. And she doesn't understand how fucking, _frustrating_ it is to pine over a girl who isn't even aware of herself. And here she is about to leave because she thinks I don't appreciate her enough, when in reality, if she really respected herself, she'd know just how fucking awesome and beautiful I think she is, no matter what I say about her temper or her tits or her pigtails. Her temper is _nothing _compared to mine, her tits are _perfect_ just how they are, and her pigtails are adorable. But she's too worried about what other people think of her to notice all the things other bitches are jealous of, like her eyes or her legs which are nicely show-cased by that short fucking skirt of hers and how _flexible _she is. And the guys all want of piece of her for that, and the fact that she's so fucking easy to talk to and nicer than any barbie doll you'd see wandering around school. Here I am, scared that someone else is gonna come, someone that deserves her and she'll leave me, finally realizing how useless I am. And she doesn't even _get it._"

He glares at me for awhile, him catching his breath. Me, I'm just looking at my feet.

"There. I talked." He says. His voice drops. "So don't go.."

I drop my bag. He stiffens. He frowns. I take a step to him and he takes a step back. I take another step, and another until I have him cornered against a wall. Why is he acting so skittish?

I look into his fiery eyes and smile. "Thank you."

I wrap my arms around his torso, beneath his arms, and hug him.

He wraps his arms around my back awkwardly until he finds it comfortable and rests his chin on my shoulder. "No problem... Tiny-tits."

I would smack him... but in the end... it doesn't even matter.

**AN: I likey this one!**

**Yeah, it's pre-death the kid and pre-blair. effing sexy i know... i love soul so much!**


End file.
